Conventionally, a high-pressure wire harness is mainly routed in an underbody under a floor panel, the wire harness being routed between a motor and an inverter or between an inverter and a battery in a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile. In the wire harness routed in the underbody, electric wires included in the wire harness are inserted through a metal pipe, for example, for protection and shield from water, stones, and the like, and then the metal pipe is piped and fixated to a lower surface of the floor panel (refer to Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-215010). Furthermore, an end portion of the wire harness is routed in an engine compartment or in the rear of a passenger cabin, and thus a flexible exterior material, such as a corrugated tube, connected to the metal pipe is often mounted externally.
In addition, a waterproof cover 1 having a shape as shown in FIG. 4, for example, is attached to a terminal of the wire harness W/H. Specifically, the waterproof cover 1 is composed of a rubber or elastomer. A small-diameter tubular portion 1a on a first end side of the waterproof cover 1 is externally fitted and fixated to an end portion of an exterior material 2, such as the metal pipe or non-slit corrugated tube, and a large-diameter tubular portion 1c on a second end side connected via a widening-diameter tubular portion 1b is externally fitted and fixated to a shield shell (not shown in the drawing), which is bolt-fastened and fixated to a case of an inverter, a motor, or a battery. Thus, water is prevented from entering through the terminal of the wire harness W/H. A corrugated portion 1d may be provided in an area from the widening-diameter tubular portion 1b to the large-diameter tubular portion 1c of the waterproof cover 1.
To prevent water from entering through a connection portion between the metal pipe and the corrugated tube, a waterproof cover may be attached to the connection portion.